A New Year For Klaus and Caroline
by ArianaFierra
Summary: Klaus and Caroline share moments together starting their new relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline walked down the front porch steps towards Klaus. He took her hand and said,

"I'm truly honored, that you agreed to be my date tonight." They were going to the Mystic Falls New Years Eve Dance. Caroline didn't take her eyes off Klaus as he speaking.

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline asked. When she noticed they had passed the Dance.

"Just trust me, Caroline." He then walked around the car, and opened the door for her.

"This, is where we will be spending the evening." Caroline looked around and saw the city, the stars, and the bright moon far ahead.

"You took me to the mountains?" Caroline asked a little confused. "Like I said Caroline, trust me." He then took her hand once more and led her into a beautiful cabin.

"It is my families. I come her from time to time, by myself. I have never thought of bringing anyone up her, until now." He showed her around and then she stopped, as they got to the backyard. She couldn't believe her eyes, beautiful music was playing and you could see the beautiful features of the night sky. "Please, dance with me."

"I'd be honored too."

For hours they gazed into each others eyes and smiled. They laughed, and danced as if they could dance forever.

Finally, Klaus asked, "What is your New Years Resolution?" Caroline sort off chuckled at the thought. Then, Caroline, thinking deeply for a moment about the question, looked at Klaus. "To enjoy life, and be great full for every passing moment that we share with the ones we love." He then stared at her for a moment.

Finally saying, "If there's one thing I'd like to do this year, he paused, it would be dedicating all my time to you, Caroline" Because you have no idea, how much you mean to me. All my life, I have cared for no one other than myself, until now.

Caroline was a bit amused. It took moment for her to finally look up. When she did, in a moment of weakness while gazing into his eyes, they both leaned in. Klaus gently caressing her soft blonde hair, as they kissed. It was beautiful, and passionate. They were living in the moment.

Nothing was said for the next few minutes after their kiss. They continued to dance and couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

"You're nervous?" Klaus implied to Caroline.

"It's not that I'm nervous, she paused, I'm just unsure of us."

"Well one thing is sure Caroline, I wish to be with you, forever. You have nothing to be nervous about, and you don't need to be afraid." I promise.

He then kissed her once more. It was delicate and made Caroline realize, that maybe, she really could, be with Klaus. He took her hand and led her back into the cabin. Caroline knew it had only been a few weeks since her and Tyler called it off. She knew she was over Tyler, and she knew she moved on. Still, she couldn't help feeling guilty about the idea of staying with Klaus. He had done so much evil. But then again, he could change.

"Klaus, Caroline spoke, would you mind me staying here with you tonight?"

Klaus was not expecting this from her. He realized they had bonded, but he never thought that she would want to stay.

"I would love for you to stay here Caroline, it would be truly an honor if you did."

They smiled at each other and he motioned her to follow him. There are a few bedrooms here. You can choose where you'd like to stay. Caroline felt a little nervous now. She kind of smiled to herself while thinking about sleeping in the same bed as Klaus. Klaus quickly realized this after he saw the look on her face. Klaus could be evil, he could be cruel. But right here with Caroline, he had a sense of humor.

"Well Caroline, I suppose you could get lost in such a big house." I mean after all, you have never been here before. I would hate it if you got lost. Klaus winked at her and she couldn't help laughing.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind sleeping with you Klaus. But, don't you dare try anything got it?" Caroline said with a little bit of sass.

"Then come on love, it's time to go to sleep."

The next morning, there was snow on the rooftop, and on the pine trees outside. It was very peaceful and quiet. You could only hear the sounds on the woodland creatures in the distance. The sun was rising, and Caroline awoke.

She was by herself in the room her and Klaus had slept in. She wasn't sure where he had gone, but it didn't take her long to hear him in the kitchen.

"Good morning, love." Klaus said to Caroline as she walked into the dining room.

"Umm, good morning, what's all this?"

"You are my guest Caroline, I want you to feel at home."

She couldn't help smiling at that. She looked around and saw freshly brewed coffee and cinnamon sticks. There was French toast, and a fruit salad carefully arranged on the kitchen's island. Klaus pulled out a seat for her and handed her, her coffee.

All morning they watched Christmas movies, knowing it had passed. They talked about Klaus's adventures and trips around the world. She was truly fascinated with everything he had to say. They enjoyed each others company. Whenever Caroline would smile, he would compliment on how beautiful it was and he often mentioned her shiny blue eyes.

"We should do this again" Caroline softly spoke as he took her back home.

"I would love that very much Caroline."

Then he drove off and she went inside.

Neither of them could stop thinking about the time they had shared together. Caroline remembered their kiss and gently touched her lips every now and then. She got butterflies remembering the sweet sound of his voice the night before. Caroline was falling in love more and more every time she thought of him. Klaus couldn't resist thinking about her either. He even thought for a moment, that she was slowly bringing out his humanity one step at a time.

The doorbell rang and Caroline shouted that she'd be there in a minute. When she walked downstairs it was quiet and so she stepped outside to see who it was, and she was _taken_ in a matter of seconds.


	2. Taken For Revenge

Caroline finally started to awake at the smell of human blood. It took her a moment to realize where she was. She was being held down by the contraption used to bleed Damon of vervain. She was at the Mikaelson's house.

"Bonnie!" She screamed as she saw Bonnie lying on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to wait all day before I could have any fun."

It was Rebekah.

"What? What do you want from me? Let Bonnie go."

"Wow, it seems as getting kidnapped it a hobby for you Caroline." Rebekah said, ignoring Caroline's question.

"You see Caroline, my brother staked me and hid me in a coffin once again. All because I broke his doppelgänger's blood bags for his precious hybrid family." But seems how their is cure, I need to torture him with the next big thing. And I be heard that you are his new shiny toy."

"Torture me then, Let Bonnie go! What did you do to her?"

"I just need her here so you don't try to escape." Rebekah shouted.

"Now I'm going to bleed you of vervain."

"Please, I will tell you anything you want to know." Caroline explained.

Her hands were being held up by wooden stakes soaked in vervain. Which was torture enough.

"I don't want to know anything Caroline, I just want to torture you. I thought I had already explained that. Honestly, I don't know what my brother sees in you."

Rebekah tightened the chains around Caroline's body and drenched her in the deadly herb.

"You know, Klaus should be here any moment now, he will arrive just in time to see the grand finale."

Bonnie opened her eyes, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to risk getting her or Caroline killed.

*Meanwhile*

Stefan was calling Klaus to figure out if he knew where Caroline was.

"Hey Klaus, I know Caroline was your date last night and neither of you showed up. Where is she?"

"I can assure you Stefan she is safe and sound at home."

"Well that's strange, considering that I'm at her house, she's not here, and she isn't answering her phone."

Klaus hung up.

Stefan was frantically trying to find Caroline. He needed to know she was safe.

"Damon, Stefan said when Damon got home, I need your help finding Caroline."

"I'm sure she's fine Stefan." Damon said very casually.

"You don't understand Damon, I need to know that she is okay."

Damon could see the worried look on his brother's face and agreed to help.

*Back at the Mansion*

"PLEASE. STOP!" Caroline was screaming from the top of her lungs and only got louder every time she was stabbed.

"Shh, Caroline, you don't want to wake your friend Bonnie now do you?"

Then Klaus scams through the door. He threw Rebekah across the room breaking through the walls of their house. He then took a stake and stabbed it through Rebekah's chest.

"Caroline, Caroline, hold on. Klaus was hurrying as fast as he could to remove all of the stakes and vervain from her body.

She was barely alive, and you could see it in Klaus's eyes, he was in pain knowing this was his fault.

He turned away for a moment to see Bonnie lying in the corner with her blood everywhere. When he looked back at Caroline, it was too late.

Rebekah stabbed Caroline in the heart and then she ran.

Caroline laid dead on the floor.


End file.
